1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device with plural light-emitting elements.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device with plural LED chips mounted in one package is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-165124).
Also, a light-emitting device collectively using different packages each mounting a blue LED chip with a different peak wavelength is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-27310). JP-A-2007-27310 reports that the light-emitting device disclosed therein is adapted such that white light with a high color rendering property can be provided by using the blue LED chip with the different peak wavelength and a phosphor.